


Dear John (WIP remix)

by Mad_Maudlin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drug Use, Episode Related, Epistolary, Gen, Pulp Science Fiction, artifact, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "The Hive," Rodney write a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear John (WIP remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stutter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3007) by Pocky_Slash. 



> If the scanned images below don't work for you, you can read a [text-only version.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/196654)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this is either the best idea I have ever had or a nightmare of self-indulgent insanity. It is definitely a thing, and I made it.
> 
> Thank you to Pocky, who wrote the story that inspired this, and to my betas, Icarus and LoFro, who assured me that I could do this and then tried to make me do it right. None of this is their fault.


End file.
